Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular flooring and roadway mats and systems. More in particular, it relates to dual-sided modular floor mats of uniform construction for ease of installation, durability, strength and use in industrial applications.
Description of the Prior Art
Modular flooring systems of various designs have been utilized for a significant period of time to provide a temporary and rigid surface in remote or inaccessible areas. Such systems are primarily utilized in settings where a firm and stable surface is temporarily needed, such as industrial or construction areas. With respect to industrial or construction areas, temporary flooring may be utilized to provide walkways, driveways, parking areas or other rigid surfaces for the transport of materials, vehicles, storage or mounting of equipment. The modular nature of such flooring is utilized to adapt the flooring to the particular topographic or geographic needs of the particular site and to also allow for the efficient storage and transport of the modular flooring. Pedestrian applications of modular flooring systems also exist, such as the construction of a temporary floor to accommodate a large number of people, such as at a convention or gathering. Pedestrian modular flooring systems may also be used at construction sites, such as to accommodate safe walking paths for workers through an industrial work zone.
In operation, the selection of the particular floor mat and its characteristics are primarily based upon the amount of load expected to be exerted on the modular flooring system, as well as the relative support characteristics of the underlying substrate be it concrete, artificial turf, grass, dirt, or the like. Heavy construction applications require mats with higher strength and resistance to cracking and breaking. Pedestrian grade walkways, on the other hand, do not require the same level of strength and durability as industrial grade applications. The heavier duty mats needed for industrial use are often too heavy and cumbersome for use in pedestrian applications, and the lighter pedestrian grade modular mats are insufficient in strength and ruggedness for an industrial site. However, both are often needed at the same site or location. Existing modular flooring systems use one or the other grade of mat, and therefore are faced with inadequate or incorrect flooring for at least some of the desired applications. This is not only inconvenient, but can lead to safety and liability issues.
Because of the high costs associated with operations in remote areas, installation and removal of modular floor mats must be accomplished quickly. Current ground protective surfaces are constructed by linking a number of units together with a plurality of connectors. These connectors often involve multiple components, such as bolts and screws, which must interact cooperatively to secure the units together. This requires a number of connecting parts to also be hauled to the operation site, and if there are not an even number of parts, then insufficient numbers of connections may be made.
There remains a need, therefore, in the art of modular flooring, for a modular flooring mat and system which maintains a high strength and durability necessary for heavy loads of industrial applications, but is also suitable for lighter pedestrian traffic as often also exists at remote operational sites. There is also a need for a modular floor system which assembles quickly and with as few additional pieces as possible.